Love of a girl
by InuFire
Summary: Rin is attacked by a stranger. rewriten


The love of a girl

Disclaimer: Hi this I my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't own Inuyasha but if I did Sessy-kun would be all mine and no one else's. If you don't like Sessy and Rin don't read it but please do. Let the story being its rated PG13 ok!

It was a very sunny day and are group of three which included Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin. 'I wonder why we are going this way to the castle we usually take the shorter way not the long way.' Thought a sixteen-year old girl named Rin "Lord Sesshomaru-sama why are we going this way?' Asked an ugly green toad demon that look at he got his nose flattened by be sat on. He wore a brown kimono that looked like it hadn't been washed in decades with a black hat and black shoes.

"Jaken why are you speaking." A deep voices that was colder than any ice burg known to man. The man's name was Sesshomaru. He wore a pure white kimono with red flowers on his sleeves and armor on his chest also had two swords their names Tenseiga and Toukijin. Totosai created Tenseiga with Sesshomaru's father's fang and Tenseiga can heal and bring back the dead. His other sword Toukijin was created by one of Totosai's old evil apprentices named Kaijinbo. "Lord Sesshomaru may we stop here for the night?" asked a very tired Rin. "Why would we bother we have more bigger problems to handle plus it is only mid-afternoon." Said Jaken rather annoyed "Because Jaken-Baka I have very bad cramps." roared Rin angrily "Jaken go and fetch firewood from the east and they must be very dry and big." Ordered Sesshomaru "Hai Ml'lord." Piped Jaken

"A few minuets after Jaken left Sesshomaru asked Rin to go bath because she smelled of dried blood and said yell if something or someone tries to hurt you. As Rin left Sesshomaru thought 'How did Rin grow so big with out me noticing that short of change. She has become from a short and clumsy child to a beautiful graceful woman with long silky dark brown hair and lovely chocolate eyes, full chest and full lips and had every curve known to man. He wanted her he had to have her right then and there. But if she doesn't fill the same way as he does?

As Rin neared the hot spring she thought of how Sesshomaru is so protective of her all of the sudden. 'He was never like that before, thought he does have many mood changes just like a girl heehee but he had such a great body not to mention great hair

As Rin walked back to where they were camped she heard a very odd sound from behind her. 'It most be Jaken-sama.' But as she got closer to camp the noise got lorded than before and so her first reactions to yell for Sesshomaru but a hand had covered her mouth "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a human that she could tell because if it was they would of let her be as she got closer to Sesshomaru. She did the only thing she could think of, she stepped on the man's foot. When he let go Rin, started to run but fell when the man grad her from behind and with loud yell she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru had heard Rin yell and ran to see if she was all right what he saw he had he growl angrily 'How dare he touch was his?' The man was over Rin ready to slap her but Sesshomaru got there in time to stop him. Sesshomaru used his energy wipe to knock him off of her. Sesshomaru ran up to the man and than throw him into about ten different tree and he died instantly. Getting Rin out of there and back to camp he asked ''Are you alright, did he hurt you?" concern was written all over his face "Yes, I'm find but I think I cut my knee all in all I'm fine." Smiling one of her bright smiles that could melt any of the coldest of hearts. "Don't be so worried all the time Ml'lord." Rin said shaking her head

"Damn it Rin you could have been raped if I didn't get here in time." Sesshomaru stated mater-of-factly. "Well I wasn't okay, Gods don't have to worry about me all the time you that it's very annoying ya know. Rin yelled as she started to shack from all the fear and saddest started to show on her face and eyes shone all the pain she held "Rin, It's ok he won't hurt you ever again." Soothed Sesshomaru "I know but what if happened again and you weren't around to save me." Rin cry as soft as she but Sesshomaru heard her. In a tight embrace he let her cry on his on wet kimono "No one will ever hurt you again Rin I promise you that." He said trying to keep his demonself at bay.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin said as she started to hiccup and with a light chuckle from Sesshomaru their eyes looked in a silent but soothing stare. As their heads lower to met eachother's lips they both thought 'PLEASE DON'T STOP!' Their lips met in a soft chase kiss that turned into a hot and heated kiss, his tongue traced over her lips while his hand roamed over her body. Rin moaned in pleasure as she let him explore her mouth while her fingers pulled though his hair. Rin could hear moans and growls coming from Sesshomaru's chest. She started to pull off his shirt but he stopped when he brought her hands around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled away for much need air. "Rin, I've been dying to do that to you for like ever." Huffed Sesshomaru "Heehee, what took you so long then." Rin started to laugh "I thought you would leave me if I did."

Stated Sesshomaru as his gaze left from her eyes to the ground "I would never leave you, because I love you with all my heart and mortal soul.' Rin said with the biggest smile in the whole world. Sesshomaru smiled one of those very rare true blue smiles and said "I could fix and all I have to do is take you as my mate, that is if you agree?" Sesshomaru looked at her questionable stare "You mean to with you for ever and ever?" Rin asked a giddy like "Yes, for ever and ever." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers up her spine "I would love to be your mate Sesshomaru but in about three day so that it would be much, much more fun heehee." Giggled Rin with a sedative look 'Ok but when those three days are gone your mine." Sesshomaru growled in a playful manner

"Milord I got the wood you asked for. Puffed Jaken "What I miss, when I was gone?" Jaken asked intrigued at why Sesshomaru's scent was all over Rin. "Jaken when we get back to the castle have the maids bring Rin's things to my chambers, Rin has agreed to my mate. Ordered Sesshomaru "Yes sire right away." In Jaken's head 'Finally after 300 hundred fucking years with him he's gonna have a mate thank goodness.' Thought Jaken before he was pulled of his thoughts when his name was called "Jaken-sama hurry up or you'll be left behind." Yelled Rin "I'm coming" Jaken shouted back at her.

A few days later Sesshomaru and Rin were mated and with only friends and family there.

Two months later

"Sessy I don't fell to good." Complained Rin as Sesshomaru walk closer he realize that Rin had two kinds of scents than ithit him like a tone of bricks. Rin, His Rin was going to have a baby. With a huge smile and hugged her gentle not to hurt his pup "Rin, your pregnant." With a smile they the kissed lovingly.

The End

Author:

Hey Inu here I really hope you like this fic if you have any thoughts about it don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
